<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyare, cyare by aegisadamantine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869880">Cyare, cyare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine'>aegisadamantine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, First Kiss, anyway, but its fine, i added so many tags to this, mobile hates me, no clue what happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know," the commander stops for a moment, swinging his rotary cannon around and letting loose a volley of rounds into the droid-filled hallway, "With as large as this galaxy is, you'd figure it'd be more likely to be eaten by womp rats than for me to keep ending up in situations like this with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cyare, cyare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had to come up with an actual title for this because its named "sobek gets kissed" in my google docs whixh tells me fucking NOTHING why do I do this to myself</p>
<p>also as always im on mobile so no proofreading we die like men</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know," the commander stops for a moment, swinging his rotary cannon around and letting loose a volley of rounds into the droid-filled hallway, "With as large as this galaxy is, you'd figure it'd be more likely to be eaten by womp rats than for me to keep ending up in situations like this with you." A cannon shot comes hurling in their direction. The mandalorian woman doesn't even flinch as she side-steps, when Sobek all but dives behind the pillar next to him to avoid death. She laughs, though, short and curt. Sobek thinks he's starting to enjoy that laugh. </p>
<p>"Commander, I've set myself a goal. And when I do that, it typically becomes everyone else's problem." There's a confidence in her words, as she continues firing into the crowd of droids, with Sobek matching her step for step. </p>
<p>"Is that goal to keep me from being eaten by a womp rat then?" She can't see into his helmet. She can't hear anything under the monotonous tone of his voice. She knows that there is a completely straight face underneath his helmet. But she also knows that at this point, he's probably fucking with her. So she laughs again. In response, he offers a short chuckle. </p>
<p>"I guess so!" Banter with Khana is far too easy, Sobek observes. It almost feels more natural to be backed into a locked door with her, than with his own General. Of course, he'd never admit to it; he cared for Alath very deeply. This just felt more...right, somehow. It was an unspoken system at this point. And a very efficient one at that. Run into a door, lay cover fire while she rips it open. Run until you find droids, or a door, or both. Rinse and repeat. It always got them somewhere important..eventually. She at least had a somewhat better sense of direction than he did. </p>
<p>Right until it put them on the same landing platform as one Sith assassin, with her blades already ignited, waiting for them. </p>
<p>"Going somewhere?" The sultry voice of the woman is poisonous. A sneer curls the ends of her lips, illuminated by the bubbling death beneath the platform, and the bloody death in her hands. The Commander, never one to hesitate, lowers the rotary cannon in his hands and prepares to open fire. A hand reaches out and touches his chest, and he can't help but fix a glare to the mandalorian woman beside him.</p>
<p>"I'll take care of her, cyare," There it was - the gentle endearment in her voice, that he was always so sure was just a mockery, that she would never really care for him. But it held the same conviction that it did every time, even spoken in lighter situations. Reflexively, he allows himself to relax. His weapon stays aimed in the Sith's direction. </p>
<p>He's completely distracted by Khana, though. And arm reaches behind her, to the folded weapon on her back, and he can almost see the flex of her bicep that always produced a nagging want in the back of his mind. Sometimes it's hard to silence it. Sometimes includes now, as she holds it in front of her, and it folds out easily into a full electric vibrostaff, with a smirk underneath her helmet that he knows is there. Even with the woman across the platform, it's hard to focus on anything else. </p>
<p>Said woman howls with laughter, leisurely spinning a blade over her hand and under again, leaving angry marks across the steel of the landing pad. Her walk towards them is slow, menacing.</p>
<p>"So that's it then, you're just going to make this that easy?" It was a mockery. It's all she did; trying to goad them forward, to make them reckless. It was infuriating. Just once, just once, he would like to wipe that stupid fucking grin off her damn face. </p>
<p>"You're nothing but table scraps to some of the beasts I've fought," Khana's words are equally venomous, equally smug. He wants to reach out, to tell her not to fall for the assassin's hollow words, but he is too late. </p>
<p>There is a ferocity to the way Khana charges forward. An unwavering confidence as she digs her heels into the ground with each thundering step, as if everything was falling under her wake. In comparison, the assassin is quick, and light. She only takes two soft steps, one forward, and one to the left. Khana's initial attack, bringing the end of the staff down on Deirdre's head, misses. In return, Deirdre moves for a quick swipe at her back. </p>
<p>Khana doesn't fall for something so cheap; one doesn't become a warlord by being so easily defeated. Her instincts are sharp; she twists enough for the blade to glance off the electric current of the staff, and brings a foot up to connect with her knee, stopping the second blade just long enough for Khana to move out of it's reach. </p>
<p>Deirdre is used to enemies just giving up; falling beneath her blade like useless bricks. But Khana is far quicker than she anticipates, and every bit as strong as she had feared. It becomes a dodging game. Khana swings her staff, with all her might, and Deirdre rolls away, narrowly escaping each time. She tries to turn the momentum back on the mandalorian, tries to use it to her advantage somehow, but Khana knows her own speed too well to leave an opening for her. </p>
<p>Until Deirdre notices that she leaves her left arm just a hair too wide. With her next dodge, instead of rolling away, she ducks forward, tucking her arm in and bringing the hilt of her saber into the woman's ribs with a hard thud. It makes her stumble, just enough for Deirdre to gain confidence. And she charges forward fast, bringing her saber down hard and angry, as Khana attempts to block it with the wrong part of the staff, which slices in two, and she brings her other blade around to finish the job-</p>
<p>She had been so focused on her fight with the Mandalorian she had forgotten entirely about the clone trooper that had been with her. She remembers when wind sails from her lungs and she flies back a few feet, noticing immediately the blossoming ache in the center of her chest where he had rammed his shoulder into her. Deirdre could feel a righteous rage emanating from him as a hand raises, a knife in his hands that glints in a familiar way. Familiar to his silver vambraces, familiar to the mandalorian woman's armor. It makes her grin wildly. </p>
<p>"Fraternizing with a bounty hunter, Commander?" her words are followed by a laugh. Sobek doesn't answer, keeping his stance over Khana firm as she begins to advance again. </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Everyone has secrets they like to keep." Her blade swings wide and arrogant; she doesn't expect a clone trooper to last more than a few seconds against her. But his reaction is almost quicker than the bounty hunter's; he knocks it away with his beskar vambrace and lands a knee square into her gut, immediately following it with bringing the knife in his hands forward for a jab at her side. She barely catches it, and gives him a surprised stare. In return there is something unbearable about how smug he is. </p>
<p>"I don't lay down and die," he snarls at her. This is going to feel good, he allows himself to relish in the brief victory at what appears to be horror on the woman's face. It is very short-lived, however. She doesn't waste time with wise quips anymore, reacting to her bubbling rage as she dashes forward to jab a saber at him. Which, he catches, knocking away with his knife, and ducking beneath the other that goes for his neck. He pushes her to the defense, determinedly smacking the blades away with his arms again and again, getting closer with each hungry stab of his knife. </p>
<p>And then the blade slides of the edge of his knife, and he knocks his knee into her opposite hand, pushing keeping the crimson from cutting through him as his knife connects with the center of her chest. </p>
<p>Except she's smiling wickedly, even as her blood splatters across his dirty helmet. </p>
<p>He hears Khana's blood-curdling scream first. It puts ice into his veins. Then he feels it. A white, boiling hot in his gut, melting a hole into him. He looks down for the briefest of moments, and sees a red shining through his abdomen. He must not have pushed the blade far enough away. </p>
<p>His hand lets go of the knife. In turn, the blade in his gut powers off, and he is left with the acrid air making him oddly warm. She doesn't fall immediately, though. She's not satisfied with just killing the commander. The platform shakes, as he stumbles away from her. Her vision is already fading, as she watches the bounty hunter haul herself up from the floor and catch the clone as he trips over himself. </p>
<p>Underneath them, the platform groans, aches. Everything begins crumpling, and Khana watches, as the shuttle on the landing pad goes up in flame, as it begins to blow and rips apart the ground it sets on, throwing it into the volcanic abyss beneath them and swallowing the Sith Lord too- </p>
<p>They're too close to the edge, as it gives in. All at once, they're falling, he's falling, right into the hateful earth and it is all Khana can do to grab his arm to catch him from meeting his fate too soon. Except he is far heavier than he should be, and pulling him up is a far more difficult task than it has ever been before. </p>
<p>"Cyare," his voice is weak, pained. He's holding onto her too, shaking hand gripping hers with all his fading might. He can feel something tugging on his leg, trying to take him with it. His hand starts to slip. He doesn't focus on that. He focuses on the taste of the words on his lips. Sweet, and kind. Oh, so sincere. And she hears his gentleness, and looks down to him.</p>
<p>"Cyare, you can let me go," It hurts to even think about. </p>
<p>"No!" she shouts in return, "Don't you dare suggest that!" she grits her teeth as her muscles strain, and her grip on his tightens. She tries harder to pull them up, as the cable caught on his leg drags them down. It does nothing, and instead he slips a little further. </p>
<p>"Please," his voice is still kind, as if he isn't dying, slipping away, "We'll both die." It terrifies him, the concept. Not of his own death, no. He's been prepared for that since birth. Knowing he'd die to serve people he never met, knowing that there wouldn't be a single thanks for giving his everything to a galaxy that was not thankful for him. No. He was terrified of her death. Maybe that was why he leapt to her defense so quickly, knowing she likely would've been fine had he not. Maybe that was why he was letting go of her arm, trying not to listen to her pained response.</p>
<p>"I'd rather die than lose you," Maybe that's why she lets go of the falling platform, for just a second. For just a second, death is their only option. Falling, crashing, burning. For just a second, the cable caught on Sobek's leg leads them to their only fate, hand in hand. Tears burn his dying eyes as he watches her, and ache catches in his throat. He doesn't even notice when the cable finally lets go of his foot, or when her arm wraps around his still-burning midsection.</p>
<p>Only the jolt that wracks his entire body when their fall stops, and they smack against the vertical platform. He can barely open his eyes enough to see that they're suspended by another cable, one connected to Khana's gauntlet. He barely notices as it slowly reels them up, opting to lazily cling to her armor. He allows himself to notice, for the first time perhaps, how strong she is. It makes him feel safe. </p>
<p>His vision fades for a moment. In the next, they're on solid ground, with her cradling him against his chest. He manages a weak smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry 'bout your knife, sir," his words are followed by a weak cough. She doesn't smile, or laugh. He notices the glistening tears against her cheeks. A hand comes up to brush them away. </p>
<p>"'S hard to believe I've never told you how lovely you look, cyare," he hums. That makes her smile, ever so softly. It makes his aching heart sing.</p>
<p>"Well, when we get off this shitty rock, you can tell me all you want," her words are teasing. He nods, anyway. </p>
<p>"I think you're gonna have to kiss me to make sure I make it," the tone in his voice is the same serious tone as ever, though it wavers under the heart of his spotted gaze. She indulges him, leaning down and pressing their lips together softly. The contrast reminds him of the first time they met. It almost makes him laugh now, to think that he'd want to be kissed by the woman who threw him across the room like he weighed less than a few feathers. </p>
<p>"If you don't make it now I'm gonna have to kill you Commander," her tone is bitter, quiet, as she gently lifts him to his feet, sticking his helmet on his face and pulling an arm of his around her neck to support him.</p>
<p>"Can't have that, can we?" He leans into her, smiling despite himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>